


You Mean, Like a Date?

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, IGF Atlas, KBP, Lesbians in Space, Oneshot, Pidgezavi, Rizidge, Season 8, they are nerds, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nadia nervously approaches Pidge.





	You Mean, Like a Date?

“Hey Pidge.”

 

Nadia walked up towards the green paladin, giving her a slight smile as she blushed.

 

“Hey Nadia, what’s up?”

 

“Not much, I just wanted to see you. I’m a bit tired after today’s battle, and I wanted to check on you, also wondering if you had some free time, so we could hang, just the two of us, you know.”

 

Okay, Nadia was blushing even more than before, the MFE pilot taken aback by Pidge. Life on the Atlas was stressful, and she hoped she could spend some time with the girl.

 

“You mean, like a date?”

 

“No! I mean… yes? Maybe? Well, it’s a yes if you want it to be because I want to... because you’re kinda cute, wait did I just… man this is awkward.”

 

Nadia quickly hit herself hard in the face as she realized what she just had said, praying that Pidge wouldn’t freak out.

 

Thankfully, she didn’t, and Nadia saw how the young woman laughed, giving her a small smile.

 

“I’d love to Nadia, a date would be amazing. Though there’s not much to do on the Atlas. I gotta take you to the space mall sometime, but… oh yes I know!”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, remember how we lost the KBP game?”

 

“Please don’t remind me.”

 

“Well, I just happen to have a copy of KBP 1, and a Mercury Gameflux. I could really use a player two.”

 

“You had me at KBP.”

 

“Deal, it’s a date.”


End file.
